Ellos moriran por mi y yo por unos Analisis 2
by XAliinattionX
Summary: Nada, solo dire ¡Parte 2!


¡Hola!

Como podran ver, recupere mi contraseña n_n

Pero igual seguire la historia de Samanta y Facundo continua en XAliinattionX2 ¬¬ No pienso hacer mas cambios maldita sea! D:

Bueno nada, Gozen n.n

**Ellas morirán por mi y yo por unos Análisis 2**

-Naaa…Solo fue por unas semanas xD Ahora ya no siento nada por Pilar que no sea amistad e.e – Decía Paco caminando al lado de Azul

-Me alegro ^^ Y dime ¿Serio ya lo supero?

-Bueno, el…

-**¡Azul! ¡Azul! **– Escucharon detrás de la joven rubia de resplandecientes ojos azules

-¿Qué pasa Serio?

*Agitado y cansado*

-Azul responde, ¿Qué es lo que mas le gusta a Pilar?

-Ah -

-Que no sea el helado de Pistacho y Frambuesa ¬¬

-Hum…Nose Hem ¿Las bolas de cristal? ._.

-¡Exacto! Bolas de cristal, perfecto ¡Gracias Azul! Hola Pancho, digo Paco, que bien te ves hoy, en fin, nos vemos chicas, ¡digo, chicos! ^^° - Decía torpemente el ojiverdes caminando en reversa y alejándose de sus dos mejores amigos.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta Azul? ¬¬ - Pregunto Paco

-Pues…La verdad, si O_O Veo que Serio aun siente amor hacia Pilar

-¿Qué Serio me que?

-**¡Pilar! **– Gritaron Paco y Azul asustados de que ella escuchara su conversación

-¿Qué Serio que por mi? O_O

-¿Eh? ¡No nada! Jejeje solo era una conversación de…Tontos, Ja ¿¡Que escuchaste! O_O

-Este…solo escuche…Serio y hacia Pilar ._. Lo del medio no lo oí porque me distraje viendo una mosca ^^

-Yo no veo ninguna mosca :S – Dijo Paco

-¡Pero claro que no! Ya la devore e.e

-Asco ¬¬

-¿Y Serio? ¿Dónde esta?

-El…Se fue a…a…Buscar libros de cocina de biblioteca n.n°

-¿Y para que? :|

-Porque…El…Quiere ser un, excelente…Hormiguero :D

-Cocinero ¬¬° - Corrigió Azul

-Si como sea ¬¬

-Okey :S ¡Oigan! Mientras Serio hace…eso ._. ¿Por qué no vamos por un helado? :D

-No gracias, no tengo hambre :B

-Yo si acepto tu propuesta Pilar, hace mucho que no como Helado T_T

-Comimos ayer Paco o.o

-Si pero…Ya paso mucho tiempo u.u ¡Vamos! :D – Termino diciendo tomando a Pilar del brazo y corriendo a la heladería. Mientras que Azul, solita y abandonada fue en busca de Serio, después de todo, quería ayudar a su amigo a conquistar a su amada. Por extraño que suene.

Reviso toda la escuela, cada aula, cada salón, cada rincón de ella, y nada.

Busco en casi todas partes hasta el cansancio, y, como ultimo lugar que se le ocurrió buscar fue…En la casa de el ¿Qué perdía en hacerlo? ¿O tal vez era demasiado obvio?

Llego entonces a la casa de nuestro sexy tigrecillo, toco el timbre y luego de unos minutos quien la atedio fue el mismo Serio.

-¡Serio! Te estaba buscando :D

-Hola Azul, Ven pasa n.n

Ella entra y Serio la conduce hasta su habitación, una vez ahí, ambos se sientan en la cama.

-¿Qué hacías? :B – Pregunta intrigada Azul

-Pulía esta bola de cristal ^^ - Responde el abriendo un cajón de la mesita de noche de al lado de su cama y de esta saca una bola de cristal tamaño mediano y se la entrega a Azul – Es para Pilar ¿Crees que le guste?

-Oh serio, claro, amara esta…cosa ^^°

-Ja, Gracias n.n – Serio sonríe calidamente, ambos se callan unos minutos, Azul sigue inspeccionando la bola de cristal y mientras, por la cabecita rojiza de Serio pasaba un mal/buen recuerdo, algo que le daba vergüenza, algo que en algún momento habría sido su mas grande sentimiento, algo que sin darse cuenta había callado por mucho tiempo, y, ahora que su corazón pertenecía a la morena de ojos esmeralda, podía decirlo sin miedo ni vergüenza.

-…Azul… - Dijo Serio algo nervioso, llamando la distraída atención de la rubia

-¿Qué? – Responde ella sin mirarlo, sino que sigue viendo la bola cristalina

-Debo decirte algo…Muy importante…

Azul presta atención a las palabras de su amigo, deja la bola anteriormente dicha sobre la mesa y lo mira fijamente

.-Dime ¿Qué pasa Serio?

El la mira, al verla se sonroja, mira hacia el suelo y el techo, no encuentra que cara poner ni la manera correcta de decirlo, la vergüenza le esta quemando el pecho, pero sin embargo las ganas de decirlo estaban ganando por goleada.

-Azul… - Toma aire – Azul yo…

-¿Si? – Pregunta ella tomándole las manos, solo para darle confianza en lo que diría

-Azul…Te Amo… - Dijo tan suavemente que, ni el podría decir que se había equivocado al decirlo, no, lo dijo, tan suave y lentamente que Azul como el lo entendieron y escucharon perfectamente.

-… ¿Qué?... – Pregunto ella sorprendida, ya que, para ser sinceros, Azul ya tenia ideas de que Serio la amaba, pero le sorprendía que halla tenido el valor de decirlo justamente - ¿Me…Amas?

-Mas bien…Lo hice, en algún momento de mi vida…Azul, te amo, desde que tengo memoria pero, creo que es obvio que mis sentimientos se trasladaron hacia otra persona que es…Pilar

-Si…Paco y yo lo notamos enseguida, ese mismo día yo me di cuenta cuando ella, te beso…

-Si pues…Ese día, mis sentimientos dieron un giro de 180° y ahora, mi corazón pertenece a Pilar

-…Comprendo Serio… - Lo toma de las manos – Yo también, siempre me gustaste pero, si a quien tu amas no soy yo, entonces no importa, seguiremos siendo amigos…Y de los mejores

-¿No estas molesta?

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-Bueno porque, te ame, luego te desame y me enamore de otra chica y, te digo mis ex sentimientos una vez que los perdí hacia ti, Ósea, nose, todo esto es muy extraño para mi ._.

-Si, para mi también – Sonríe – Pero Serio, yo…siempre supe, muy dentro de mi o algo me decía que tu me amabas…Creo que siempre lo supe, pero no me quise dar cuenta…Y eres un tonto por no habérmelo dicho antes y yo una tonta por no haberme dado cuenta antes

-¿Si te lo hubiera dicho antes…Tu y yo ahora, seriamos novios?

-Pues…Si me lo hubieras dicho cuándo teníamos como 11 años…Si, de seguro hoy en día seriamos novios ^^

-Ósea que…

-Si, Yo también te amo Serio

-…Yo…Yo, nose que decir…Azul, perdóname por ya no poder ser tu novio y por poder volverte a amar

-Tranquilo – Azul sacude el cabello de Serio – No me molesta, no me entristece ni tampoco me enfada, tranquilo, no pasa nada…Tu solo ve, y así como me dijiste a mi que me amabas, ve y díselo a Pilar, dile que la amas…Antes de que sea demasiado tarde

-Azul – Dice sorprendido

-¿O que? ¿Vas a esperar cuatro años más para confesarle tu amor así como a mí?

-Lo siento

-Deja de disculparte, o te golpeare

-Gracias Azul, perdón pero, tenia que decírtelo – Serio se acerca a ella y la abraza dulcemente, ella corresponde con una sonrisa, permanecen unidos unos minutos. Ella no quiere que termine ese momento, ni el quiere que termine también.

Pero luego de unos minutos, Serio se separa de ella, la mira fijamente a los ojos y con cierta mirada tímida, la toma del mentón, acercándola hacia el y besándola delicadamente en los labios, Azul solo lleva sus brazos a la cintura de el y el hace lo mismo.

Ambos se besan sin descanso por varios minutos, por fin, por la falta de aire, se separan agitados y sonríen.

-Perdón – Se disculpa Serio

-Cállate – Dice ella

-Es solo que…No quería decir adiós antes de no haber, cumplido uno de mis mas grandes sueños…Ojala me perdones por todo esto Azul

-Estas perdonado **trapeador de baño publico**, no te preocupes más por mí y ve por Pilar, ahora

-Tienes razón – Se levanta - ¿Estas segura de lo que hago y tu haces por mi esta bien?

-Sip, ahora por favor deja el melodrama y ve por tu iguana ¡Corre Serio, ve!

El solo sonríe agradecido y a la misma vez alegre por los ánimos de su amiga.

Sin pensar sale de la casa a las corridas, dispuesto a buscar a su futura novia.

Mientras que Azul queda sola en la habitación, pasando la mano por donde Serio se encontraba sentado hace pocos segundos.

-Es una lastima…Hubiera sido algo hermoso… - Se dijo así misma, pasando sus dedos por la boca y sonriendo – Y se olvido la bola de cristal ¬¬° - Se dijo viendo la bola sobre la mesa

-**¡Pilar! ¡Pilaaaar! **– Gritaba sonriente y lleno de energías el pelirrojo, siguiendo con su vista de medio gato, buscando en cada rincón, la figura verde morena de Pilar.

-Pilar creo que…Ese helado es demasiado alto O_O – Dijo Paco caminando al lado de la morena la cual traía en sus manos un rascacielos de chocolate, frambuesa, pistacho, granizado, crema, vainilla, nuez, Zamballón, cereza agria, menta, crema del cielo, dulce de leche, otros dos tipos de chocolate diferente y frutos del bosque con uva.

-No digas tonterías Paco, soy experta en llevar helados de gran tamaño y altura U_U

-Te vas a caer u.u

-No, no lo hare

-Si, si lo harás

-Que no

-Que si

-¡No! Paco déjame ¬¬°

-Cuidado con esa piedra

-No molestes

-Pilar, cuidado

-No te escucho u.u

-Pilar la piedra

-No

-La pied – No alcanzo a terminar ni la frase que en segundos Pilar tropezó con la piedra y cayendo todo el helado sobre ella, resbalo hasta una tienda de jarrones y platos de porcelana.

-¡Pilar! – Grito Paco escuchando el romperse varias cosas, pensando que, tal vez, la morena pudiera haberse lastimado con algo.

-¡Paco! – Escucho a sus espaldas

-¡Serio que sorpresa! ¿Cómo estas amigo? ^^

-¿Qué fue todo ese escándalo de platos, jarrones y helado de chocolate, frambuesa, pistacho, granizado, crema, vainilla, nuez, Zamballón, cereza agria, menta, crema del cielo, dulce de leche, otros dos tipos de chocolate diferente y frutos del bosque con uva? ¿Qué paso?

-¡A la mierda que tienes alto oído! O_O

-Soy un tigrillo mi estimado Paco u.u Yo puedo ver y oír todo ¬3¬

-No ._. La que ve todo es Azul

-Eh…Si – Recuerda lo de momentos atrás con ella y se sonroja – ¡En fin! ¿Por qué fue el escándalo?

-Ah si, Pilar tropezó con una piedra y el helado se derramo por todo el piso haciéndola patinar hasta la tienda de Platos y jarrones, los cuales rompió y ahora estaba por ir a ver si todavía conservaba algo de vida pero me distraje hablando contigo n.n

-**¿¡Y todavía estas aquí parado! ¿¡Que esperas para salvarla! **D: - Grito eufórico el ojiverdes

-¡Si, tienes razón Serio! – Inflo el pecho en forma de valentía - ¡Voy al rescate Pilar! No tem – Ve un carro de Tacos volcándose por culpa del cemento fresco – Uh…Tacos *¬* ¡Adiós! :D

-¡Paco regresa aquí! ¬¬°

-**¡NOOOOOOOOO! **– Se escucha desde donde esta Pilar enterrada, y el grito había sido causado por la misma chica

-**¡No! **– Grito pensando lo peor** - ¡**Hay voy Pilar! – Dijo Serio corriendo hacia el lugar, pero el muy infeliz resbalo con el helado del suelo y tal como lo hizo Pilar, patino hasta la tienda, rompiendo los demás platos y jarrones sanos.

Pero ignorando el dolor, se incorporo y busco algún indicio de Pilar - **¡Pilar! ¡Pilar!**

-…Hola Serio… T_T – Dijo ella arrodillada en el piso, sosteniendo en sus manos, mucho helado derritiéndose.

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunto el colocando su mano en la espalda de ella

-No D:

-¿¡Estas herida! ¿Te rompiste algo, un hueso, un nervio, te cortaste, derrame cerebral, que? D:

-No…Nada de esas porquerías ¬_¬

-*Fiiiu*… ¿Entonces? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Mi helado T_T *Snif*

-Devi esperar una respuesta como esta B|

-¡Serio, mira! – Dijo Pilar viendo con emoción y esperanza la cara de el

-¿Qué? ._.

-¡Tienes helado de Frambuesa en los labios! :D – Y como puro impulso se levanto con la ayuda de los hombros de Serio y acercándose a el muy emocionada, quito con sus propios labios, los restos de helado que habían en los labios de el.

Y como ya podrán imaginarse, la cara de Serio fue histórica, si tuviera en ese momento su colita y orejitas de tigrillo de seguro se hubieran erizado :3

Pero como no es así. Solo podría decir que su cara de torno color rojo manzana, sus pupilas se achicaron muchísimo, sus manos y piernas temblaban por el sorpresivo momento y lo único que se había erizado era su alocado "_cabello de trapeador_", según el desgraciado de Paco ¬.¬ **(¡El tiene cabeza de estrella amorfa y nadie le dice nada! u.u°)**

-¡Listo! :D – Dijo Pilar separándose de Serio todavía shockeado – Ya no tienes helado en ninguna parte de la cara ^^

Serio, sin decir nada y sorprendido, se arrodillo en el piso, llevando a Pilar a hacer lo mismo, ambos cara a cara. El tomo delicadamente con sus manos el rostro de la morena algo confundida y la acerco a el, dándole un apasionado beso.

En tan solo cuestión de segundos, Pilar cerro los ojos lentamente y abrazo el pecho de Serio tiernamente, correspondiendo ¡Obviamente! Al beso de el.

-Hola Paco ¿Qué onda con todos esos Tacos escondidos debajo de tu ropa? O_O – Pregunto Azul llegando al lugar y viendo al "_Obeso_" Paco, con cientos de Tacos escondidos debajo de la ya mencionada Ropa.

-Nada con importancia y lujo de detalles ^^ ¿Tu que me cuentas? :D

-Nada :D ¿No has visto a Serio?

-Sip ^^ Se había ido a rescatar a Pilar n.n

-¿De que? ._.

-Eso no importa ¡Mira! – Señalo el cabeza de cepillo **(¡Si! ¡Cabeza de cepillo! ¿¡Algún problema Paco! ¬¬)**

Azul giro sus ojos en dirección a lo señalado y lo que vio, la lleno de alegría pero a la vez tristeza y amargura.

La linda imagen de Serio y Pilar abrazándose, uniéndose ambos en un tierno beso lleno de amor. **(Que HDP como me cabe el Melodrama -_-)**

-…Que…Lindo… n_ñ

-¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Paco borrando su sonrisa de alegría, preocupado por el tono de voz extraño de su amiga ojos azules

-No, nada, no importa ¡Estoy tan feliz por los dos! *_*

-¡Lose! ¿No es genial? :D

-Si – Piensa en algunas cosas, pensaba en lo muy linda que hubiera sido su relación de novia con Serio, pero ella, por despistada, ciega y el por cobarde y tonto, ambos torpes por lados iguales, no supieron aprovechar sus oportunidades ni las muy visibles indirectas de Serio.

En fin, lo hecho, hecho esta, y ahora, Serio podía ser feliz con otra persona, menos ciega que ella **(O quizás mas pero bueno) **Y ella no podía interponerse - ¿Quieres ir a mi casa a guardar todos esos Tacos? Veremos la lucha libre ¬3¬ - Tentó Azul

-¡Acepto! – Grito emocionado el moreno corriendo al lado de a Azul a susodicho lugar.

-¿Eso fue porque…tenia helado o porque…Me amas? – Pregunto Pilar algo nerviosa y apenada, separada unos centímetros de Serio

-Yo diría que ambas – Respondió el sonriendo y pasando su dedo por la mejilla de ella, sacando un poco de helado y metiendo su dedo en la boca – Pero fue mas por lo segundo que dijiste

Ella lo abrazo mas fuerte y el hizo lo mismo, nuevamente, ambos sobre todos los escombros de cosas rotas se volvieron a besar románticamente, comenzando en sus vidas una nueva etapa, al lado del otro, al lado de su mejor sueño y alegría, y ella al lado de su mejor, linda y mas tierna sorpresa de toda su vida.

Sin dudas, ambos serian felices juntos.

-Y pensar que…Todo esto empezó… - Pensaba Pilar – Por unos tontos análisis…

-…Si… - Serio recuerda - ¡Hay no! ¡Olvide la bola de cristal! D:

-¿Eh? n_ñ

**FIN**

**No me convence mucho como quedo pero me convence dentro de todo **

**(?)**

**Okey ni yo me entiendo ¬¬**

**Bueno, para los que lo leyeron ojala les haya gustado.**

**Le doy gracias siempre al que deja review y lee lo que subo**

**Gracias ustedes me ayudan a seguir **

**¡****Nos vemos leemos! **


End file.
